vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellenora Pimm
Ellenora Pimm was a musician from Toalla who travelled North to Carufell in AeP 441. In her month and a half stay there she helped overthrow the Burning Palm and restore the Nurmendemar to power. While in Carufell she met Ingrid who would later return home with her. Ellenora was known to have refused to kill anyone. This changed when she killed Warren Kassett. History Ellenora was born to a family of artists and performers in Spring Dale. She lived with her ten siblings all of whom specialized in a different type of art. Stories of the War of Ascendance and before were passed down through this ancient lineage. Ellenora shared a room with three sisters but was especially close with her younger sister Lucinda. They would play on the streets of Spring Dale for people walking the busy streets. In addition to playing the banjo, Ellenora sang duets with her sister. The two gathered fame in the city. But eventually Lucinda went away to live in Mordehall. When she returned their connection was poor and they could no longer perform well together. So Ellenora decided to travel herself. In her time living in Spring Dale she had met Tal Silverstep who had dated on of her brothers. The two of them left for Mordehall and eventually ended up on a ship to Carufell. Shortly before making port in Agnoor, her ship was attacked by the Silver Circle. She was rescued by the Burning Palm and dropped off on the coast. She along with Buck, Kayn, Tal, and Tlaloc, made their way to Sresngard where they found a Silver Circle stronghold. In an attempt to make herself more welcome here she went to the local tavern and played a song for them. Later she went with Kayn, Tal, and Tlaloc to an abandoned Burning Palm stronghold to get payment and join the Silver Circle. This wasn’t done from religious belief but rather necessity. While there she was involved in several fights against monsters which had taken up residence there. She also found a banishment letter of Warren Kassett which she took. Upon return to Srensgard she and her three allies took on the project of finding a missing child. This led them North where they witnessed a battled between the two cults. Later she watched someone die for the first time. The group soon found the next Burning Palm citadel and with it a child named Ingrid who had innate magic. Ellenora soon found she had a great fondness for the child. She promised to help rescue the other children from in the stronghold. She then went to Hundred’s Keep and met Warren Kassett. The two had a long and uncomfortable conversation. The next day she was involved in a rescue of Thèandìl from prison. She distracted the guards with music and then comforted Ingrid as the child maintained a barrier spell on Kayn. Later she travelled Northeast to Agnoor and helped rally the Nurmendemar behind Thèandìl by improvising a song about their glory. She looked after Ingrid and helped the Nurmendemar prepare for their assault on the Burning Palm. She helped scout out the stronghold along with Tal by disguising as a cult member. They located the barracks and left. When the assault began she entered with Tlaloc when he created a hole in the roof. They two of them along with Kayn and Tal went on to fight Caid. She knocked out someone but did not kill anyone in that fight. She then ran into Warren Kassett and his brainwashed children. While the others fought the Palm’s leader she attempted to break the focus of the children. She succeeded with one of them. When Kassett was crawling on the floor trying to get away she hit him with her banjo killing him. After the War of Lights she stuck around long enough to make sure Thèandìl kept her word and created a spell to help the injured children. She then headed home back to Spring Dale and brought Ingrid who was homeless to live with her. Appearance Ellenora was short and blonde. She wore elaborate Toallan clothing and carried her banjo and turtle with her wherever she went. Relations Ellenora had ten siblings each an artist in their own way. She was the seventh child. Her best friend was her younger sister Lucinda. Ellenora also kept a pet turtle named Guirdo. She was good friends with Tal Silverstep and she worked closely with Tlaloc and Kayn in Carufell. In Carufell she met Ingrid and brought the girl back to Spring Dale to live with her. Ellenora had a special hatred for Warren Kassett. Enough so that she broke her no killing rule. Pimm Family in AeP 441: Gomes (Dad)(54)(actor) Minnie (Mom)(52)(singer) Jalisa (Sister)(31)(artist) Camellia (Sister)(30)(artist) Jasper (Brother)(27)(musician, guitar) Francesco (Brother)(24)(musician, flute) Tristan (Brother)(23)(musician, drums) Ellenora (21)(musician, banjo) Lucinda (Sister)(20)(singer) Benito (Brother)(18)(actor) Sabastian (Brother)(15)(dancer) Theo (Brother)(11)(dancer) Ingrid (8)(magician) Zephyr (Brother)(5)(finger painter) Guirdo (Turtle)(2)(best friend) Powers Ellenora was incredibly skilled with her banjo and could sing well. She could improvise songs with some aptitude. She was also a skilled negotiator. She had exceptional skill at talking to people specifically connecting with peasant. This was partially due growing up in proximity to Cainar and partially due to her natural skill. She could also use her music to empower allies and distress her enemies. List of Appearances Campaigns # Cults of the North Session 1: To Start Again # Cults of the North Session 2: A House of Convicts # Cults of the North Session 3: A Dangerous Discovery # Cults of the North Session 4: The Battle at the River # Cults of the North Session 5: An Alliance of Theives # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light Supplemental # Cults of the North Supplemental Documents: Ellenora's Backstory Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Free State of Toalla Category:Art